


Once Bitten, Not Shy

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Needy Harry, Pining, Sirius Black Lives, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Sirius is happy to support Harry after he is turned into a vampire. Only Harry is incredibly needy, and Sirius can't help but be turned on a little bit every time Harry drapes himself all over him





	Once Bitten, Not Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sirius Black fest. I'm really feeling the vampire thing at the moment so this was a joy to write :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt #: 22 - Post War AU. Harry gets turned into a vampire. And he's a needy one.  
> Content: Vampire Harry, Sirius Lives AU, pining, age difference  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Sirius walked briskly through the stark white corridors of St Mungo's, the heels of his boots clicking on the tiles beneath them. 

An old lady gasped in shock as Sirius bodily shoved past her, but he couldn't bring himself to care about manners currently, not while he still wasn't by Harry's side. 

It wasn't unusual for Sirius to get called to St Mungo's about Harry, because Harry had always been accident prone and that'd only gotten worse since he'd joined the Aurors. However, this time the Floo lit up, Robards looked frazzled and stressed, and only told Sirius to get to the hospital _urgently_. 

He blanched when he reached the ward he'd been directed to, the sight of the words ' _Magical Creature Injuries_ ' sending the blood in his veins to ice. Flashes of Harry with his skin ripped open tore through his mind, but even the horror of what he might see didn't stop him for even a second from pushing the door open so hard it slammed into the wall behind it with a bang. 

Several Healer, Mediwizars, and Aurors jumped and turned to look at the source of the noise. Sirius didn't pay them any notice, his gaze immediately fell on the bed and Harry...who looked fine. Granted, Sirius could only see the side of him, but Harry was sat up and there were no visible wounds or blood stains in sight. 

So what was so urgent that Robards needed Sirius to arrive without any explanation? 

That was when Harry finally turned to look at him, and Sirius understood at once. 

Harry's skin was as white as snow, almost translucent under the harsh yellow lights of the hospital. His green eyes were actually _glowing_ , like magic dancing through vivid emeralds, but somehow more striking than Harry's eyes, were his blood-red lips, and more specifically, the pair of pearly white fangs resting over Harry's lower lip.    

"Thank _Merlin_ ," Sirius exclaimed, hurrying over to Harry and drawing him into a tight hug. Harry's body was ice cold, and he was trembling in Sirius's arms. 

"Thank you?" Harry repeated disbelieving, his words somewhat muffled, no doubt from the new fangs in his mouth. "For what? I'm-"

"Not dead!" Sirius finished. "I expected you to be torn apart or worse. Vampire or not, you're _here_."

Harry let out a sob, pressing his face into Sirius's chest. "Just keep holding me, please."

"Anything for you, Harry."

**xXx**

Anything, it turned out, wasn't the best thing to have offered Harry. 

It wasn't that Sirius wasn't happy to help Harry, not at all, but when-

"Sirius?" There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

It was just Harry had become so _needy_ since he'd been turned into a vampire. 

"Sure," he called back, resisting the urge to groan into his pillow. "Come on in."

Harry's footsteps didn't even sound on the wooden floorboards as he stepped into the room, almost like he was gliding. Vampirism had given Harry unnatural grace which was entirely out of character for him. 

He didn't even hesitate to crawl into the bed beside Sirius, slipping under the covers and curling into Sirius's side. Sirius shivered at the ice cold touch. 

It wasn't even that Sirius resented Harry craving his attention, but the problem was, when Harry draped himself all over him, Sirius found himself getting rather _aroused_. And he knew why; it was because Harry was fit, and gorgeous, had legs that went on for miles, just-shagged hair, and mesmerising eyes. 

He was also Sirius's godson, and nearly half of his age. But even though his mind knew it was inappropriate to get turned on by Harry's touch, his body didn't care and craved more if it. 

Sirius had to hold back a moan as Harry pressed his body flat against his back. 

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Harry asked, his lips so close to Sirius's neck that they were tickling his skin. If he pressed back just enough, he'd be able to feel the sharp point of Harry's fangs, and the thought of that made his cock grow even harder. 

"O-of course," he managed to stammer out. 

"Thank you! I don't like being on my own; I keep thinking he's going to return." ' _He_ ' being Harry's Sire. "Could you hold me, too? I'm so cold."

"Sure." Sirius's voice sounded weak even to his ears. It wasn't like he could refuse his newly turned vampire godson what he wanted; he'd just have to position himself carefully so Harry didn't know how much of a pervert his godfather was. 

Harry turned over onto his other side and Sirius matched his movement, drawing Harry into his arms. He kept his hips a suitable distance away from Harry, even though he longed to press his aching erection against the curve of Harry's arse.   

Merlin, he was going to be screwed if Harry kept this up. 

**xXx**

Harry did keep it up. If he wasn't draped around Sirius he was at least in the same room as him, usually sprawled out on the floor or in an awkward position in a chair, but always showing off his long, lean body. 

Even now, Sirius still hadn't gotten used to Harry's new vampiric grace which allowed him to wander the house unnoticed, so he often took Sirius by surprise. Which was why he dropped his mug of coffee when he turned around and saw Harry standing there, despite never having heard him come into the kitchen. 

The mug smashed into thousands of pieces on the hard stone floor. He instinctively crouched down to rescue what he could, and in a blur of movement Harry was there too, his cold hand on top of Sirius's. 

"Sorry," Harry said, giving Sirius a smile which could only be described as flirtatious--despite that making no sense to Sirius. "I don't mean to keep scaring you."

"You're not scaring me. You just, uh, maybe need to tell me when you're behind me."

"Okay." Harry fluttered his eyelashes. "I'd much rather you be the one behind me, though."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"You. Behind me. Telling me all the dirty things you want to do to me and then doing them. That's what I want."

Sirius's heart skipped a beat. Surely he'd misheard...

"God, why did I think you'd be so smooth with this? I want you, Sirius, and I know you want me too. I can smell how aroused you are when I touch you, how you _crave_ me. When I realised you weren't going to make a move I knew I'd have to be much less subtle. So this is me telling you, Sirius, that I want you to kiss me, and fuck me, and maybe buy me flowers every once in a while."

His cock stirred at the words, and if it was anyone else Sirius wouldn't have hesitated--he was hardly shy--but-

"You're my godson," he said weakly. "Half my age."

Harry's lips twitched in amusement. "I don't think age matters if I'm immortal and ageless. And it's not like you raised me. Come on, Sirius; don't be a coward."

Sirius could tell Harry was baiting him, but he willingly allowed himself to take the bait, surging forwards to draw Harry into his arms. He leaned down to kiss Harry roughly. Sharp fangs pressed into Sirius's lips, drawing blood, but the sting of pain was driven away by the pleasure of Harry eagerly kissing him back. 

They pulled apart as the need for air became too much for Sirius--clearly Harry could kiss for hours because he no longer needed to breathe. He wondered what else Harry could do with his mouth with the same abilities.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, a smirk curling his lips. 

Sirius looked down at him, helplessly drawn in to the striking glow of Harry's eyes. Harry was so small compared to Sirius, yet he radiated power and strength which had come from his loss of humanity. And Sirius wanted to conquer Harry, to lay him down and drive him insane with pleasure. He was a service top, through, and through; all he wanted was to make Harry feel better than he'd ever felt in his life. 

Harry wanted this, and with that cemented in his mind, Sirius was finally able to stop stammering like an idiot. 

"What I want," he purred "is to make you come undone. I want to drive you insane with pleasure until you're begging me for more. I want you to make you feel so _good_ that nobody else will ever be able to compare. I want you to suck my cock, and ride me, and-"

"Okay." Harry gave him a wicked grin. "I'm not going to suck your cock yet, because I don't trust myself with my fangs yet, but I've been waiting to ride your cock for _weeks_. No time like the present, hmm?"

Later, with Harry doing exactly as promised, Sirius wondered just why he'd taken so long to get over his hang-ups. He definitely wasn't going to waste another moment with Harry. 


End file.
